La realidad es bruta y la vida, puta
by bruxi
Summary: Porque la realidad nos golpea duro cuando menos lo esperamos (y necesitamos); porque la vida da muchas vueltas y nos obliga a ver cosas que realmente no queremos ver, ni entender, ni sentir. En definitiva, la realidad es bruta y la vida, puta. [Rated T por insinuaciones y pensamientos]


**¡YAHOI! ¿Qué? ¿Que no sabéis quién soy? ¡¿Tan rápido os habéis olvidado de mí, cabrones?! ¡Y yo que me he pasado todo el santo día escribiendo y puliendo este oneshot para vosotros!**

 **¿A que ahora no lo subo? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? (?).**

 **Idas de olla aparte ¡ha pasado un tiempo ENORME desde que subí algo a ff! Y ya no digamos al fandom de _Naruto_ ¡parece que hace siglos! Sin embargo, algo me hizo recordar el gran amor que siento por esta serie. Me costó años perdonar a Kishimoto por trolearnos y jugar con nuestros pobres corazoncitos de fans incondicionales. Y ahora que he podido reencontrarme de nuevo con esta maravillosa serie he decido retornar a mis orígenes, porque _Naruto_ es el manga/anime por el que incursioné en este mundillo del fanfiction. Le tengo especial cariño por eso.**

 **Bueno, dejémonos de sentimentalismos. Leed la nota que viene abajo, plis.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, a mí solo me gusta hacerlos sufrir con mis retorcidas ideas.

* * *

 **La realidad es bruta y la vida puta**

* * *

Poco después del incidente con Toneri en la luna, a su regreso a la villa, los murmullos y los rumores no se hicieron esperar, aumentando día a día.

Para todos fue una absoluta y completa sorpresa ver al héroe de las naciones ninja y a la heredera del más antiguo y prestigioso clan de la aldea juntos, en plan pareja, cuando era de dominio público que el joven siempre había tenido fuertes sentimientos románticos hacia su compañera de equipo.

Los primeros en felicitarlos habían sido Kiba y Shino, los mejores amigos de la muchacha, amenazando de paso al chico con castrarlo y cosas muchos peores como hiciera llorar a su _niña_. Parecían un par de hermanos celosos y eso arrancó las risas de todos sus amigos, sobre todo cuando Naruto les aseguró con la voz más firme que nunca nadie le había oído que amaba a Hinata con todo su corazón y que jamás de los jamases le causaría daño alguno.

Esa declaración dejó perplejos a los hombres, excepto a Shikamaru, quien siempre fue el único que apostó que esos dos acabarían juntos, diciendo que en algún momento Naruto tenía que darse cuenta de que Hinata lo amaba. Pero también había despertado los suspiros enamorados de las chicas, incluso a Temari se le habían escapado un par de lágrimas de emoción.

Sí, a todos les había conmovido la afirmación de Naruto, menos a una kunoichi en específico: Haruno Sakura había sentido un pinchazo atravesarle el corazón al oírle decir algo así a su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo.

La ignoró, por supuesto, creyendo firmemente que tan solo sentía celos porque, hasta ahora, ella era la única chica cercana a Naruto, la única en la que él se había fijado. El que de forma un tanto repentina el rubio descubriera sus sentimientos por Hinata, haciendo que la Hyūga se convirtiera de pronto en todo su mundo, la había molestado en cierta manera, sí, lo admitía. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a tener a Naruto revoloteando a su alrededor todos esos años, al pendiente de ella, que ahora le resultaba difícil desprenderse así como así de su compañía.

No obstante sonrió, echando a un lado pensamientos tan egoístas, y se acercó a su amigo, para darle un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro y decirle que cuidara a Hinata, que sería idiota si la dejaba escapar.

La mirada cómplice que la pareja se lanzó delante de sus narices hizo que la sensación de molestia volviera a aparecer, pero volvió a desecharla, sonriendo ante la tierna imagen.

Naruto se merecía a Hinata y Hinata se merecía a Naruto. Era así de sencillo.

* * *

Sakura sonreía algo cansada ante el parloteo incesante de Ino. La rubia estaba hoy de lo más parlanchina, alardeando de su perfecta relación con Sai. Sakura asentía sin escuchar realmente, mientras ayudaba a su amiga a recoger la floristería para poder irse a tomar algo luego tranquilamente, ignorando la envidia que la corroía cada vez que Ino mencionaba a su _novio_.

Estaba acomodando unas macetas en el pequeño almacén de la parte trasera cuando la campanilla de la puerta anunció un nuevo cliente.

―Estamos cerr- ¡Naruto, qué sorpresa!―Sakura se tropezó con sus propios pies al ponerse en pie. Tuvo que sujetarse a una estantería para recuperar el equilibrio, preguntándose el _por qué_ Naruto estaría en la floristería Yamanaka a esas horas de la tarde―. ¿Has venido a por un ramo para Hinata? ¡Estás hecho un romanticón!―Sakura pudo imaginarse perfectamente el rostro sonrojado que tendría su compañero en esos momentos. Por algún motivo que no quiso analizar, no al menos en ese instante, la envidia la corroyó.

―¡N-no! Bu-bueno ¡sí! ¡No!―Las carcajadas de Ino se oyeron; Sakura respiró hondamente una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, tratando de tranquilizarse.

―¿Qué te preparo?―Sakura oía los pasos de Ino, conteniendo la respiración ante la respuesta de Naruto. Se dijo que se debía de ver patética, escondida allí, tras la puerta semi-cerrada del almacén de una floristería.

―Girasoles. ―Aquella respuesta extrañó tanto a Ino como a Sakura.

―¿Girasoles? ¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres rosas? ¿O unas camelias o claveles rojos?

―Girasoles―recalcó Naruto, con seguridad―. Son las favoritas de Hinata―pausa; Sakura se imaginó los brillantes ojos de Ino mientras miraba al Uzumaki con expresión soñadora―. Y eran también las de Neji. ―Lo último lo dijo en voz baja, pero de todas maneras llegó claramente a los oídos de la pelirrosa, haciendo que se sintiera un poco, pero solo un poco, arrepentida de lo que sentía.

―Enseguida te lo traigo. ―Sakura sopesó el salir de su escondite, saludar a su amigo rubio como si nada y tomarle un poco el pelo. Pero sus piernas se negaron a moverse, como si estuvieran pegadas al suelo con pegamento.

Tintineo de monedas, una despedida y la puerta de nuevo cerrándose.

Al fin, la Haruno se decidió a entrar de nuevo en la parte frontal de la tienda, ante la mirada escrutadora de Ino.

―¿Qué pasa?―Intentó hacer como si nada. La Yamanaka bufó.

―Eso quisiera saber yo, frentuda. ―Sakura se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no pasaba nada. Ino la examinó unos minutos para luego suspirar―. Sakura… ―empezó, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y meneó la cabeza. Luego, le sonrió―. No tengas envidia, mujer, verás que Sasuke-kun vendrá pronto a hacerte una visita. ―La pelirrosa hizo un amago de sonrisa, diciéndose que seguramente era eso, que sentía envidia porque mientras que Hinata podía disfrutar de la compañía de su chico ella no podía hacer lo mismo.

Sí, se auto convenció, seguro que era eso.

Pero cuando una hora después vio pasar por delante de los cristales de la cafetería en la que se encontraba a la pareja del momento, riendo y charlando, felices y ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba, Sakura sintió, de nuevo, que se le revolvían las tripas.

Sobre todo cuando reparó en el girasol que Hinata llevaba prendido en el cabello, a un lado de la cabeza.

Su mente no quiso ni preguntarse cómo había llegado la inocente planta hasta allí.

* * *

Sakura tarareaba feliz mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas en su mochila. ¡Tenía una misión! ¡Al fin!

No es que su trabajo en el hospital no le gustara, pero había echado de menos la acción. Necesitaba descargar la adrenalina que tenía acumulada en el cuerpo.

Se acomodó las bolsas, se ajustó los guantes, se calzó y salió de su casa, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Se reuniría con Sai y con Naruto a la entrada de la aldea, en la puerta de Ah-Un.

Cuando llegó, vislumbró a Sai y levantó una mano, a modo de saludo. El chico le sonrió en respuesta. Estaba por llegar a su altura y preguntarle por Naruto cuando sus ojos captaron un destello dorado a su derecha.

―Bien ¿lis- ―sus palabras se cortaron al percatarse de que su compañero rubio no estaba solo. Tragó saliva y dio dos pasos atrás, como si la hubiesen abofeteado: Hinata estaba ahí; seguramente había ido a despedir a su novio. Los vio sonreírse tímidos, sonrojados. Naruto sostenía un paquete en sus manos que pronto guardó en su mochila. Luego se giró de nuevo a Hinata y la despidió con un pequeñísimo roce en los labios que los hizo ruborizarse de nuevo.

Los shinobis que custodiaban ese día la entrada de Konoha reían y cuchicheaban. Sai también los miraba de forma pícara, con una sonrisa de medio lado, probablemente pensando formas de molestar a su compañero durante el viaje que les esperaba.

Sakura dio la espalda a aquella escena tan empalagosa, a su parecer. Ahora, el día ya no parecía tan bueno.

* * *

La misión había ido bien. Era fácil: recuperar unos bienes robados. Nada del otro mundo. Emprendieron la marcha al día siguiente por la tarde noche, parando a descansar en cuanto oscureció del todo.

Hicieron una fogata y echaron a suertes los turnos para hacer las guardias. Sai hizo el primer turno; cuando cumplió despertó a Naruto, quién, con cara zombi, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo tratando de despertar sus sentidos, mientras el pelinegro se echaba a dormir.

Aún no había terminado su turno cuando sintió movimiento a su lado. Sakura se había despertado y se había acercado a él, sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

―¿Sakura-chan?

―No podía dormir. ―Naruto le sonrió a modo de comprensión y no indagó más. A él a veces le pasaba igual. Había noches en las que le era imposible conciliar el sueño y se la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama―. Ne, Naruto.

―¿Mmm?

―¿Eres feliz?―La pregunta tomó desprevenido al chico. No obstante, sus labios esbozaron una amplia sonrisa.

―Sí. ―Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, mirando fijamente para el fuego que aún ardía en la hoguera.

―¿Es por Hinata?―Ahora, sí que Naruto pareció desconcertado. Frunció el ceño, mirando para el perfil de su amiga.

―¿A qué viene esto, Sakura-chan?―preguntó, suspicaz. Había notado el raro comportamiento de la kunoichi durante todo el día, pero lo había achacado a alguna clase de molestia por tener que salir de la aldea, teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke podría volver en cualquier momento. Pero ahora parecía que era algo mucho más complicado que eso.

Por su parte, Sakura respiró hondo varias veces y le dedicó una sonrisa o, al menos, un intento de.

―Nada, no te preocupes. Fue una pregunta rara. Lo siento. Debo de estar cansada y digo tonterías… ―Unos brazos largos y fuertes la rodearon y, de pronto, sintió unas ganas tremendas de echarse a llorar. Se dejó arrastrar al pecho masculino y hundió el rostro en el mismo, escuchando los tranquilos latidos del corazón de Naruto. Las ganas de llorar aumentaron.

―El teme volverá pronto, ya lo verás. ―Por primera vez en su vida, desde que recordaba, Sakura sintió que la mención del nombre del Uchiha la irritaba, la enfadaba. Con horror, descubrió, en ese preciso momento, que no era precisamente en su amor de la infancia en quién pensaba.

Deshizo de manera brusca el abrazo que el rubio mantenía en torno a su cuerpo, alejándose en el acto, notando su corazón palpitar alocado en su pecho.

―¿Sakura-chan?―Su nombre, qué bien sonaba en… Sacudió la cabeza y se giró.

¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡No podía permitirlo! ¡Solo estaba triste, envidiosa, celosa de que los demás tuvieran una vida amorosa plena y feliz! ¡Solo eso!

―Voy… ya me toca hacer la guardia. Ve a dormir. ―Se subió de un salto a la rama baja de un árbol y allí se quedó, consciente de que necesitaba alejarse de su compañero de equipo. De reojo, lo vio rascarse la nuca para luego encogerse de hombros y tumbarse usando su mochila como almohada. Dio gracias al cielo de que Naruto fuera lento para algunos temas.

A la mañana siguiente arribaron a Konoha. Sakura no se sorprendió de ver que Hinata e Ino los estaban esperando.

A la Yamanaka le faltó tiempo para lanzarse sobre Sai y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Pero dicha sonrisa se congeló al ver como los mismos brazos que le habían brindado consuelo y calor la noche anterior envolvían ahora una figura femenina que no era la suya; como los labios que habían rozado su cabello en un intento de consolarla se posaban ahora en otros ajenos a ella.

Y los retortijones volvieron.

Sakura se preguntó qué demonios pasaba con ella.

Aunque sabía la respuesta y no le gustaba.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, las semanas se sucedieron. Por su propia salud mental, Sakura le pidió a Kakashi que la dejara, al menos temporalmente, ocuparse tan solo de sus asuntos del hospital. Puso la excusa de que tenía mucho papeleo atrasado y pacientes en lista de espera.

Aquello en parte era verdad, pero por las cejas alzadas de su antiguo maestro la muchacha supo que no se había tragado la mentira del todo. Aun así le concedió su petición sin hacer preguntas y ella se lo agradeció.

Aquel día no había mucho que hacer, para su desgracia. Aparte de revisar historiales y de algún niño con gripe no hubo grandes emergencias.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su consultorio la hicieron levantar la cabeza.

―¿Si?―Una enfermera entró y la saludó con una ligera reverencia.

―Sakura-san, ha entrado una paciente. Es una kunoichi y parece que se ha lesionado la muñeca. ―Sakura arqueó una ceja, intrigada. Una lesión de muñeca debería de ser tarea fácil para cualquier ninja médico ¿por qué la avisaban a ella?―. Se trata de un miembro del clan Hyūga. ―Oh, ahora entendía. Soltó un suspiro y se levantó.

―Enseguida voy. ―Ordenó los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y salió, siguiendo a la enfermera. Se estaba acercando a las camillas de la sala de urgencias cuando captó una voz airada y chillona.

―¡Te dije que me dejaras a mí! ¡Ya lo tenía!

―Más bien te tenía él a ti. Te descuidaste.

―¡Solo estaba esperando al último segundo! ¡Es lo que hacen los tíos guays!

―¿Desde cuando tú eres guay?―Sakura disminuyó los pasos a medida que se acercaba. Había reconocido las voces, tenía una idea bastante clara de quién era la persona a la que tenía que atender, y, ¡que se la llevaran los demonios! Pero no estaba preparada para enfrentarla. A ella no. Aún no.

―Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, dejad de pelear. No fue culpa de nadie. ―La suave voz de una mujer hizo que Sakura cerrara los ojos, rogándole a Dios una fortaleza que en esos momentos estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Fingiendo la mejor de las sonrisas, descorrió la cortina y saludó al grupo 8 de su generación.

―¡Hola, chicos! ¿Me echabais tanto de menos que habéis venido a verme?―Shino sonrió, Kiba soltó una carcajada y Hinata rio suavemente, intentando que las sacudidas no dañaran aún más su muñeca lastimada, la cual mantenía sobre la mesita que había al lado de la cama del hospital, apoyada sobre una toalla.

―Hinata se ha hecho daño en la muñeca. ―Sakura asintió, acercándose a la muchacha y cogiendo su mano entre las suyas, examinando la hinchazón con ojo crítico, evitando así por todos los medios hacer contacto visual con sus ojos perlas.

Palpó con cuidado la zona afectada y oyó un gemido de dolor por parte de Hinata.

―Hum… creo que no es más que un esguince. ―Volvió a dejar la muñeca sobre la mesita y levantando una mano comenzó a aplicar su ninjutsu médico―. Sí, es sólo un esguince. No detecto rotura ni daños más graves. Dejaste salir demasiado chakra de golpe y el retraso causante hizo que se te resintiera el hueso de la muñeca ¿verdad?―Hinata asintió, sonrojada, presa de la vergüenza al haber sido descubierta.

―¡Ella lo hizo para ayudarme!―exclamó Kiba, defendiendo a su compañera. Sakura suspiró, aplicando algo más de chakra curativo. La inflamación comenzó a bajar gradualmente hasta que solo quedó un leve bulto. Aun así, Sakura supuso que sería doloroso.

Se levantó, fue a por vendas y gasas y volvió a su sitio. Comenzó a enrollar todo con sumo cuidado en la herida de la chica. Una parte de ella, la interior, aquella que hacía tiempo no salía, le dijo que apretara, que le hiciera un poquito de daño a la muchacha.

―¿Sakura-chan?―La voz de Hinata la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Al ver al fin a sus tranquilos y amables ojos blanquecinos supo que no tendría caso hacerlo. ¿Para qué? Hinata no era la mala, en tal caso ella y sus estúpidos y confusos sentimientos.

Estaba terminando de ajustar bien el vendaje, atándoselo lo más firmemente posible, cuando oyó unos pasos apresurados y un grito teñido de angustia con el nombre de la Hyūga la hizo apretar los labios con fuerza.

―¡HINATA!―Las cortinas se corrieron y la aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando unos ansiosos y preocupados ojos azules la recorrieron de arriba abajo, al mismo tiempo que unas manos cálidas la tomaban del rostro, revisándola con minuciosidad. Hinata se ruborizó intensamente.

―Na-Naruto-kun… es-estoy bien. So-solo fue un esguince―le enseñó la muñeca herida―. Sa-Sakura-chan ya me revisó. ―Por primera vez, el rubio reparó en la presencia de la pelirrosa. Sakura no pudo menos que sentirse ligeramente molesta.

―Tiene razón, no es nada grave. En unos días estará como nueva. Pero procura no hacer esfuerzos con esa mano mientras tanto, o se podría poner peor. ―Hinata asintió, extrañada por el cambio de humor operado en su amiga.

―Gracias, Sakura-chan. ¡Y vosotros! ¡Me prometisteis que la cuidaríais!

―¡Te juro que fue un accidente!―Hinata no pudo menos que reír al ver el miedo pintarse en los ojos de Kiba ante la furia infantil que mostraba su novio. Shino los señaló con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "no tienen remedio". Hinata volvió a soltar una risita, ahogándola con su mano.

Sakura tan solo quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

* * *

―En serio, chica, quita esa cara de muerta viviente. Me deprimes. ―Sakura revolvió su helado sin muchas ganas, haciendo caso omiso al reclamo de Ino. La rubia resopló―. Al fin encuentro colarme en un hueco de tu apretada agenda para que quedemos y te dedicas no solo a ignorarme sino a poner cara de "soy la persona más desgraciada de la tierra". ―Sakura se encogió de hombros, moviendo la cuchara en su helado, cada vez más derretido. Ino terminó de saborear la cucharada que se acababa de llevar a la boca y se inclinó hacia delante―. Muy bien, tú ganas, lo haré por las malas: o me dices qué leches te pasa o me meto en tu cabeza con mi Shintenshin no jutsu. Tú eliges. ―Sakura levantó sus ojos verdes a los azules de su mejor amiga. Era capaz. Ino era _muy_ capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

Dejó de mover la cuchara y apartó la copa de helado a su izquierda. Suspiró, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos rosas. ¿Cómo explicar algo que ni tú misma entendías?

―No lo sé. ―Ino ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

―No lo sé―repitió Sakura―. No sé lo que me pasa. Ni yo misma me entiendo. ―La Yamanaka se acomodó mejor en su silla, analizando la expresión de su mejor amiga.

―¿Es por Sasuke-kun?―Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, frotándose al tiempo el brazo.

―En parte… Aunque… no enteramente. ―Ino frunció el ceño, demandando más información―. Cre-creo… creo que yo… estoy celosa. ―Los ojos azules de Ino se clavaron en ella, esperando que dijera algo más―. Estoy celosa―repitió Sakura―de Hinata. ―Aquella confesión hizo que Ino saltara en el sitio, echándose sobre la mesa.

―¡No me jodas!―La incredulidad era más que notable en el tono chillón de la rubia. Sakura volvió a morderse el labio inferior con más fuerza que antes. Ino respiró hondo un par de veces, tranquilizándose. Volvió a sentarse y acercó la silla a la mesa, el helado ya olvidado―. Sakura―la aludida levantó la cabeza, temerosa, encontrándose con una expresión más que seria en el rostro de su mejor amiga―, ¿te gusta Naruto?―Los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa se abrieron enormemente.

Ino le había hecho la pregunta que ella se había negado a hacerse a sí misma tantas veces. Porque la idea era más que absurda ¿verdad? A ella no podía gustarle Naruto, no, claro que no, era impensable. Era su mejor amigo, su compañero de equipo, llevaban años juntos y él había declarado en el pasado numerosas veces que la amaba, tantas como ella lo había rechazado, porque él no le gustaba.

Ella amaba a Sasuke ¿verdad que sí? Sí, claro, siempre lo había amado.

Sin embargo, la respuesta que salió de sus labios no fue ni la que ella pensaba ni la que Ino esperaba.

―Yo… no lo sé. ―Sintió unas ganas tremendas de echarse a llorar―. No lo sé, Ino, no lo sé. ¡No lo sé!―Se tomó del pelo, tirando de este con fuerza, con desesperación, apoyando los codos en la mesa, bajando la cabeza entre los mismos y hundiendo los hombros.

―Sakura… ―Ino calló, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. Suspiró y miró para la coronilla rosa de su acompañante―. Tienes que olvidarlo. ―La ninja médico levantó la vista de golpe, posándola en Ino―. Ahora no puedes… no puedes hacerles esto. Hinata no se lo merece y Naruto menos aún. Si eso que sientes es motivado por los celos te sugiero que lo dejes correr.

―¿Crees que no lo intento? Pero cada vez… cada vez que los veo… algo se rompe dentro de mí. ―Ino tomó con delicadeza uno de sus brazos y se lo estiró, para coger una de las manos de Sakura con la suya por encima de la mesa.

―Perdiste tu oportunidad, Sakura. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, todos lo saben. Naruto se pasó años detrás de ti, rogando aunque fuera por unas migajas de tu amor, pero tú siempre se lo negaste. Te negaste a querer corresponderle, algo que aún no puedo comprender del todo. Al final se resignó a no ser más que tu mejor amigo. Le costó, pero consiguió superarte y se encontró conque Hinata lo amaba y que él también tenía sentimientos por ella. ―Sakura sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos―. Por favor, Sakura, te lo ruego, no vuelvas a hacerle daño. Naruto no se merece que nadie le haga daño. ―Sakura dejó al fin que las lágrimas salieran, cada palabra de Ino clavándose con dolorosa fuerza en su corazón.

Pero lo peor es que su amiga tenía razón, más razón que un santo.

Y dolía como el infierno.

Joder que dolía.

* * *

El tiempo fue pasando, lento, inexorable. Sakura hizo caso a los consejos de Ino: se tragó esos nuevos sentimientos que empezaba a tener por su rubio amigo, aunque su corazón sangrara con las punzadas de dolor lo atravesaban con cada abrazo, cada beso, cada caricia que Naruto prodigaba a Hinata cuando ella estaba delante. Así como los mimos y atenciones que la Hyūga le daba a él, entre susurros, risitas y miradas cómplices cuando pensaban que nadie les prestaba atención.

Creyó que lo estaba manejando bien, que no tendría problemas con ello. Era fuerte, decidida, tenía una voluntad de hierro. Lo superaría, se olvidaría de las absurdas sensaciones que la abrumaban cada que sus dedos rozaban la piel bronceada de Naruto durante las misiones, mientras lo curaba; obviaría la corriente eléctrica que la recorría cuando él le sonreía; haría a un lado el cosquilleo en su estómago si a él se le daba por sujetarla de cuando en cuando, cuando estaba demasiado cansada para ver por donde caminaba y él la sostenía con sus brazos, evitándole así un buen golpe contra el suelo.

Aquel día, sin embargo, todo el autocontrol, todos los esfuerzos que había estado haciendo, se fueron a la mierda.

No recordaba bien el día, ni si hacía mal o buen tiempo. Solo sabía que Kakashi-sensei los había convocado a una misión de emergencia. Sí recordaba que el fin de semana había sido el cumpleaños de Naruto, y que todos lo habían celebrado en el apartamento del chico, a lo grande. Sabía que el rubio se había pasado aquellos tres días de fiesta, festejando sus 19 años con todo bicho viviente, por lo que seguramente estaría durmiendo la mona.

Así que dirigió sus pasos a la casa de Naruto, tratando de no pensar en que él vivía solo y en mantener su férreo control sobre sus acciones. Lógica, pensó Sakura, piensa con lógica. No arruines las cosas.

Llegó a la puerta del piso de Naruto y llamó con los nudillos de manera fuerte, audible. Sabía por experiencia que el jinchūruki tenía el sueño pesado.

Esperó, pacientemente, y pasados unos minutos volvió a llamar, más fuerte que antes. Escuchó pasos al otro lado, casi inaudibles. Se extrañó. Naruto era ruidoso, a todas horas. Su hiperactividad no le permitía otra cosa.

El pomo se giró, la puerta se abrió y Sakura solo quiso que la tierra se la tragase: allí, delante de ella, con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, sumamente avergonzada, se encontraba Hinata.

Ya no era solo el hecho de haberla encontrado tan de mañana en la casa de Naruto, no, la cosa tomaba otras dimensiones al fijarse en el hecho de que las piernas de la muchacha de ojos perla estaban desnudas; y que su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta que claramente no era suya dado lo floja que le quedaba y una prenda que Sakura quiso creer con todo su corazón que se trataba de unos _shorts_ de tela y no de lo que ella se imaginaba.

Amén del abundante cabello azulado revuelto y de la obvia falta de ropa interior femenina por su parte.

Oh, sí, Sakura rogó a los dioses que se la llevaran de allí más rápido que deprisa en ese momento.

―Sa-Sakura-chan. ―La vergüenza era más que palpable en el ambiente―. ¿Vi-vienes a ver a Naruto-kun?

―Te-tenemos una misión. Ka-Kakashi-sensei nos llamó… ―Hinata tragó saliva y asintió, abriendo la puerta para invitarla a entrar―. Esperaré aquí. ―Hinata ladeó la cabeza, algo confusa, pero asintió de nuevo, sin fuerzas para insistir. Aquello era demasiado vergonzoso, para ambas.

―I-iré a avisarlo. ―La puerta se cerró de nuevo con un suave chasquido y Sakura lo agradeció, porque no creía aguantar ni un segundo más la visión de aquella Hinata tan feliz y radiante, a pesar de la clara vergüenza que la asolaba.

Minutos después oyó ruidos dentro del apartamento, seguido de una exclamación de sorpresa y las carcajadas inconfundibles de Naruto. A Sakura le pareció oír la voz de Hinata reclamándole algo al rubio.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, Naruto la saludó con una amplia sonrisa, para luego girarse, tomar entre sus brazos a su avergonzada novia y plantarle un beso de despedida en los labios.

Detrás de ellos, Sakura apretó los puños y los dientes, aguantándose la amargura y los celos y el _esa debería ser yo_ que estaba por escapar de su garganta de un momento a otro.

Porque, en cuanto Hinata había cerrado la puerta para ir a despertar a Naruto, su mente no pudo menos que torturarla imaginándose a sí misma en esa situación. ¿Y si fuera ella la que hubiera pasado la noche con él? ¿Y si hubiera sido ella la que estuviera en esos instantes vistiendo su ropa? ¿Y si hubiera dormido y despertado entre sus brazos?

Se aguantó las lágrimas de rabia, esperó a que la pareja terminara de despedirse y Naruto y ella se fueron.

Pero Sakura fue consciente de que unos ojos suspicaces la siguieron hasta que ambos desaparecieron en la lejanía.

Entre mujeres no hacían falta palabras. Y Sakura era muy consciente de que Hinata no era tonta, ni mucho menos ciega o sorda.

Sino de lo más observadora.

* * *

Por desgracia para ella, el día no mejoró. Estaba de tan mal humor que a poco más falla en la misión. Naruto tuvo que interponerse para impedir que la dañaran y aquello la hizo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

―Lo siento. No sé qué me pasó. No debe de ser mi día―se disculpó mientras el chico se sentaba delante de ella dándole la espalda. Preparó el botiquín de primeros auxilios por si acaso lo necesitaba en lo que el rubio terminaba de desvestirse de cintura para arriba.

Le habían herido con una espada, en la espalda. El problema no era la herida en sí, puesto que un simple tajo se le curaba enseguida, gracias a Kurama. Sino que aquella espada parecía tener algún tipo de sustancia que impedía la cicatrización de las heridas mediante chakra, incluyendo el de un bijū.

―No pasa nada, Sakura-chan, sabes que siempre te cuidaré. ―Sakura apretó los labios, tratando por todos los medios de controlar los alocados latidos de su corazón ante semejante frase.

Llevó sus manos temblorosas hacia el corte. Era profundo, pero gracias al cielo no había tocado ningún órgano vital. Empezó a aplicar su chakra curativo, aislando aquel veneno o sustancia, despegándolo con cuidado de la piel del chico. Respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando concentrarse en su tarea de curarlo y no en la maravillosa sensación de estar rozando su piel.

Acabó enseguida y apartó las manos aprisa, como si le quemara el contacto que sus dedos mantenían en la espalda masculina. Con alivio vio como la herida comenzaba a cerrarse, muy poco a poco.

―Déjatela al aire, al menos hasta que termine de cerrarse del todo. ―Se giró sobre sus rodillas, guardando el botiquín que al final no había necesitado. Cuando un silbido por parte de Sai los hizo levantar la vista a ella y a Naruto.

―¿Qué pasa?―preguntó la chica, sin entender muy bien la reacción del moreno ni el por qué de su expresión tan extraña. Naruto estaba también mirándolo interrogante.

―Alguien pasó una buena noche. ―Sakura frunció el ceño, confusa; Naruto parpadeó, sus ojos se abrieron e inmediatamente un tremendo sonrojo se extendió por su rostro hasta sus orejas―. No te avergüences, hombre, Ino también…

―¡No quiero oír nada más, pervertido!―Sakura vio como Naruto se levantaba y se alejaba de ellos con pasos torpes, con su ropa en la mano. Corrió tras él y le arrebató la camiseta blanca y la sudadera.

―¡Te dije que te dejaras la espalda al aire! ¡La herida tiene que cicatrizar bien antes de taparla o se te infectará!

―Al zorrito le avergüenza mostrar que ya es todo un hombre.

―¡En serio, Sai! ¡Vete a la mierda!

―¿Debería preguntarle a Hinata, entonces?

―¡Acércate a ella y te castro! ¡Ven aquí, pedazo de- ―Sakura vio como Naruto comenzaba a perseguir a Sai alrededor del claro donde habían acampado, mientras este se reía y seguía burlándose del rubio. Inconscientemente, sus ojos jades se desviaron al cuerpo de su mejor amigo, buscando aquello que había desatado los comentarios tan poco afortunados, al parecer, del ex ANBU de Raíz.

Y entonces las vio: unas marcas rojizas en los hombros de Naruto, como de…

―Arañazos―se le escapó en un murmullo. Una imagen de Hinata tumbada en la cama de Naruto, aferrada al cuerpo masculino, él sobre ella, moviéndose sobre la figura femenina; ambos gimiendo el nombre del otro, disfrutando; las largas piernas de la Hyūga enrolladas en la cintura del Uzumaki, sus uñas clavándose desesperadas en la piel de sus hombros, de su espalda, clamando por más…

Fue demasiado. Se quedó en blanco y se desplomó sobre el césped. El ruido del botiquín al chocar contra el suelo y abrirse, desparramando su contenido sobre la hierba, fue lo que hizo reaccionar a los dos chicos del equipo.

Se apresuraron a ir junto a ella, gritando su nombre.

En su mente, Sakura no podía parar de llorar.

* * *

―No puedes seguir así. ―Sakura se frotó la frente; le dolía horriblemente la cabeza y la voz de Ino no ayudaba precisamente a que se le pasara el malestar―. Sakura…

―¡Ya lo sé!―Su grito hizo callar a Ino y también que el palpitar en sus sienes se agravara. Cogió un par de analgésicos que Shizune la había dejado y se los metió en la boca. Ino le acercó el vaso de agua y lo vació de un trago. Llevaba desde ayer ingresada en el hospital. Tsunade le había echado una bronca monumental, haciéndola sentirse como una chiquilla recién salida de la academia, y Shizune la había consolado, diciéndole que debería de cuidarse más.

Al parecer llevaba una temporada sin comer y sin dormir lo suficiente, con la tensión altísima a punto de estallar y un nivel de estrés del todo intolerable para cualquier otro ser humano.

Al final, como era sabido, su cuerpo no aguantó más. Aquello había sido un aviso, le dijo su maestra, no más tonterías a partir de ahora.

―Sakura ¿qué pasó-

―La vi.

―¿Eh?

―La vi, Ino, la vi. Vi a Hinata en su maldito piso medio desnuda, con su ropa puesta; vi la espalda de Naruto plagada de arañazos. ―Ino se tapó la boca con las manos, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Respiró hondo y miró para su amiga.

―Sabías que tarde o temprano algo así pasaría entre ellos. ―Sakura quiso reír, porque era la pura y cruel verdad. Solo ella no había querido verlo―. Se aman ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que esperaran hasta el matrimonio? Hoy en día nadie hace eso.

―Sinceramente, pensé que Hinata sí. Y Naruto. Es muy tímido para esas cosas.

― _Era_ , querrás decir. ―Sakura suspiró, el dolor de cabeza volviendo a hacer de las suyas en sus sienes.

―E-ehm… permiso. ―Una vocecita las hizo levantar la cabeza al frente. Sakura se quedó pálida al ver allí, en la puerta a Hinata. Ino fue la primera en reaccionar, levantándose y saludando a la recién llegada.

―¡Mira quién tenemos aquí! ¡Dichosos los ojos!―Hinata se dejó abrazar por Ino, correspondiendo el gesto. Luego miró para Sakura, quién no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

La persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos estaba ante ella.

Definitivamente, la vida era una puta que la odiaba.

―Me dijeron que estabas aquí, Sakura-chan. ¿Te encuentras bien?―Sakura tragó saliva al detectar la sincera preocupación en el tono y en la mirada de la peliazul.

―Está bien―contestó Ino por ella―. La frentuda es un hueso de roer, ya lo sabes. Pero necesita cuidarse más, al parecer. ―Hinata pareció aliviada al oírlo. Ino pasó la mirada de una a otra y suspiró. Se respiraba incomodidad a kilómetros―. Bueno, como veo que tienes compañía nueva, me voy. Tengo que atender unos asuntos y luego he quedado con Sai. Vendré a verte mañana. ―Se despidió de la pelirrosa con un cariñoso apretón en el hombro y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hinata quedó allí, de pie ante ella, con las manos caídas a los lados de su cuerpo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Sakura intuía el motivo de la visita, y rogaba internamente porque Hinata desistiera y se fuera. No tenía ánimos para conversaciones complicadas.

―Sakura-chan. ―Para su desgracia, hoy tampoco la acompañaba la suerte―. Yo… ―La Hyūga se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Se movió hasta un costado de la cama y se sentó. Sakura se movió de forma automática, dejándole espacio―. No suelo hacer esto, meterme en la vida de las personas pero… siento que esto me atañe de alguna forma así que… ¿pu-puedo ser directa contigo?―Sakura asintió, preparándose mentalmente―. A ti… te gusta Naruto-kun. ―Sakura bajó la vista a sus manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

―Sí. ―A estas alturas, no tenía ningún sentido negarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Hinata desviaba la vista un segundo, para luego volver a clavarla en ella.

―¿Lo amas?―Sakura apretó las mantas que la cubrían.

―No lo sé―dijo―. Puede―añadió tras una pausa. Hinata suspiró. Lo sabía.

―Honestamente, lo suponía. ¿Puedo preguntar desde cuando?

―Desde la misión en la luna; desde que estáis juntos. ―Silencio―. ¡Dios, te juro que no lo hice a propósito! Yo… ¡yo solo empecé a sentir celos cuando os veía y luego… me dije que no podía ser pero… ―Y lloró, lloró como no se había permitido llorar hasta ahora. Sintió los delgados y pálidos brazos de Hinata rodearla, abrazándola, consolándola; y se sintió peor―. L-lo siento… quiero que sepas que nunca… nunca pretendí…

―Lo sé. ―La interrumpió Hinata, separándose de ella. Sakura cogió los pañuelos que Hinata le ofrecía y se limpió las lágrimas y los mocos.

―Hinata…

―Solo… quiero poner las cosas claras. ―Sakura terminó de limpiarse el rostro y enfocó su vista en su interlocutora―. No te lo dejaré. No esta vez. No sin pelear. ―Y no dijo más. Se levantó, hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y salió del cuarto, dejando a una estupefacta Sakura en una cama de hospital.

Siempre había sabido que Hinata era valiente y una persona maravillosa.

Confirmarlo terminó por destrozarla. Porque sabía que esta vez la muchacha no se resignaría.

No ahora que había conseguido estar junto al chico de sus sueños.

Y Sakura se sintió, una vez más, una persona miserable.

* * *

Tras una semana en el hospital, con visitas más que agobiantes de sus padres y sus amigos, Sakura al fin pudo abandonar el lugar. Eso sí, con una baja temporal que le impedía trabajar, tanto como médico como shinobi que era.

Estaba tirada en su cama, boca abajo, mortalmente aburrida y sumida en su soledad. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Ni siquiera a Ino, quien había sido su fiel confidente en el asunto que ocupaba a sus neuronas día sí y día también.

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando al techo, sin pensar en nada realmente, solo dejando que la tristeza y la melancolía la invadieran.

Su madre le había dicho que tenía que recuperarse, que esa no parecía ella, pero Sakura la había ignorado. Sabía que sus progenitores estaban más que preocupados por ella y que solo querían ayudarla, pero no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse al mundo.

Unos golpes en su ventana la hicieron incorporarse sobre los codos, dispuesta a echar con palabras o con hechos al que osaba molestarla.

Pero todo insulto o intención de golpear a alguien se fue al garete en cuanto vio unos ojos azules y una brillante sonrisa saludarla a través del cristal.

Así que al mundo le valía mierda que ella no estuviera lista para dar la cara. Jodida suerte la suya.

Con un gran suspiro se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, abriéndola.

―¿Qué quieres, Naruto? Te advierto que no estoy de humor. ―Esquivó su mirada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

―Sakura-chan, estamos preocupados. Llevas días encerrada sin salir. ―Sakura bufó, exasperada. ¿Qué la gente no entendía que necesitaba tiempo a solas para aclararse las ideas?―. En fin, no vine por eso. ―Sakura vio como se rascaba la nuca y desviaba la vista a un lado―. Sasuke ha vuelto. ―Naruto tomó valor y la miró, expectante. Sakura, durante unos segundos, quedó congelada en su sitio, procesando la información. Luego miró para Naruto y alzó las cejas.

―Vaya. ―Naruto frunció el ceño, más que confundido por la no-reacción de su compañera de equipo.

―¿Eso es todo? Pensé que te alegrarías y que te pondrías a chillar o… ―Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

―No, sí, claro estoy… estoy feliz. ―Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de alzar las cejas―. Lo que quiero decir es que me tomó por sorpresa. Pero sí, me alegro. ―Por primera vez en días, una sonrisa algo sincera surcó su rostro. Sí, se alegraba de que Sasuke estuviera de visita, lo admitía. Y era sincera al respecto.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, una grande y alegre.

―¡Bien, sabía que esto te animaría! Iremos a celebrarlo. ―Sakura ladeó la cabeza.

―Naruto, a Sasuke-kun no le gustan las fiestas, ni las multitudes.

―Bah, ya me encargo yo de quitarle lo amargado. Tú tranquila. ―Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio. Naruto sonrió de nuevo, aliviado de haber podido borrar aquella sombra de tristeza que últimamente parecía acompañar a todas partes a la pelirrosa―. ¡Oye! ¡Se me ha ocurrido algo! ¿Por qué no salimos en plan parejitas?―Aquello la hizo congelarse de nuevo―. ¡Ya sabes! ¡Hinata-chan y yo! ¡El teme y tú! ¡Será divertido!―Sakura quiso decirle que no, que aquello no era para nada una buena idea. Quizás haría el paripé de que aún se sentía mal y se libraría. Sí, seguro que con Naruto colaría―. ¡Está decidido! ¡Iré a avisar a Hinata-chan!―Y desapareció en un parpadeo, dejando a Sakura no solo con la palabra en la boca, sino con un nudo enorme en el estómago.

Hinata-chan.

Hasta ahora, el _–chan_ había sido suyo, algo que ni Hinata había podido robarle.

Hinata-chan.

Se sintió caer al abismo de nuevo.

* * *

Allí estaba ella, removiéndose incómoda en su sitio, sentada en una de las banquetas de Ichiraku. A su lado, Hinata parecía lucir tranquila, pero la forme en que retorcía el dobladillo de su falda la hacía pensar que ella no estaba en mejores condiciones.

―L-lo siento. Quise disuadirlo cuando me lo propuso pe-pero… ya sabes como es. ―Sakura suspiró, dando un trago a su vaso de agua.

―No te disculpes. No es culpa tuya. Sé que Naruto es más terco que una mula. Cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja… ―Hinata soltó una risita.

―Es verdad.

―¡Hinata-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Mirad a quién he conseguido arrastrar fuera de su casa!―Ambas chicas se giraron y tuvieron que aguantar la risa al ver a un entusiasmado Naruto arrastrando, literalmente, a un furibundo Sasuke por media calle hasta el puesto de ramen donde ellas estaban.

Al final, el Uchiha pareció resignarse y, con una pequeñísima e imperceptible sonrisa que tan solo notó Sakura se dejó guiar por su amigo hasta dejarse caer en una de las banquetas.

―Sasuke-kun, bienvenido de vuelta.

―Hmp.

―Bi-Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun.

―Hmp. ―Sakura rodó los ojos.

―Un día de estos te regalaré un diccionario, teme. A ver si así aprendes más palabras.

―Hmp. ―Sakura quiso reír de nuevo al ver a Naruto bufar, sentándose entre ella y Hinata, mientras que el Uchiha escondía otra de sus sonrisas. Era claro que lo había hecho con el único fin de molestar al rubio.

El viejo Teuchi los saludó con ganas y pidieron. Sakura hizo todo lo posible por no mirar hacia su derecha, sabiendo que se encontraría con una escena que en estos momentos no quería ni podía ver: a Naruto con un brazo rodeando de forma posesiva la cintura de Hinata. Las pocas veces que se había dado el valor de observarlos en pareja el rubio parecía tener siempre la necesidad de tener contacto directo con Hinata. Sobre todo si estaban quietos o parados en un sitio.

Les llegó el ramen y entonces se concentró en la comer. Naruto era el único que se esforzaba en sostener una conversación, dado que Sasuke se limitaba a responder con cortos y concisos monosílabos y Hinata parecía demasiado incómoda como para decir nada.

Solo Naruto era tan despistado que no sabía leer el ambiente.

Cuando al fin la tortuosa cena acabó Sakura se levantó, aliviada de poder escabullirse. Naruto propuso que fueran a tomar algún postre por ahí, pero sus tres acompañantes se negaron enseguida.

―Naruto-kun, es tarde. Deberíamos irnos―dijo Hinata, asiendo suavemente con sus manos uno de los brazos de su novio. El rubio la miró, sonrió de forma cálida y asintió. A Hinata no podía negarle nada.

Se despidieron de Sasuke y Sakura y partieron, muy juntos y abrazados. Sakura no pudo dejar de notar la dirección que tomaban. No hacia la mansión Hyūga, sino hacia el apartamento de Naruto.

Y ahí, en medio de una noche de otoño, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer.

No tenía derecho a reclamar a Naruto, ni siquiera de pelear por él. Su tiempo y oportunidad habían pasado, y ella no había sabido aprovechar ninguno de los dos.

Sintió las lágrimas asolar sus ojos. Dios, y ella que creía que se le habían acabado.

―Sakura. ―La grave voz de Sasuke la hizo respirar hondo y tranquilizarse. Sintió como él tocaba su hombro y se tensó. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza.

El moreno no era tonto, ese título ya lo ostentaba Naruto con creces. Había notado el raro comportamiento de su compañera de equipo durante la cena y se había dedicado a analizar sus gestos. La conclusión a la que llegó no podía haber sido más aplastante.

No lo había creído cuando Ino se lo insinuó aquella mañana. Pero ahora no había dudas y, joder, como dolía. Pero no podía culparla, a ella no. Ni tampoco a Naruto. Nadie tenía la culpa. En todo caso esta se repartía entre los tres, por no haber sabido ver lo que tenían ante sus narices antes.

Quitó la mano del hombro de Sakura y se alejó unos pasos, dispuesto a irse. Pero un agarre en su manga sin brazo y su voz lo obligó a detenerse de nuevo.

―No me dejes sola. No hoy. Por favor. ―El Uchiha se quedó de piedra, limitándose después a ponerse junto a ella.

―Nunca más―le dijo. Y era la más pura de las verdades.

Sakura dejó entonces caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo delgado del pelinegro, llorando a lágrima viva y desgañitándose la garganta con gritos que desgarraban el alma.

Sasuke tan solo la dejó hacer, impasible, sin moverse y sin hacer intento alguno de consolarla, porque sabía que para su dolor no había consuelo que valiera, no ahora al menos.

Por eso, el Uchiha se prometió a sí mismo estar ahí para ella, para cuando Sakura se recuperara y volviera a sentir. Para cuando se diera cuenta de que él seguía ahí, a su lado, tal y como debió haber sido siempre.

Porque ahora le tocaba esperar a él.

Y esperaría toda la eternidad si hacía falta.

Porque ella lo valía.

* * *

 **Bien, no sé ni de donde coño ha salido esto. Sinceramente, siempre había querido hacer algo así, es decir, con Sakura sintiendo cosas por Naruto pero este ya no por ella y, no sé, hacerla sufrir un poquito ¿entendéis? En parte se lo merece, la cabrona.**

 **Sí, Sakura no es de mis personajes favoritos, lo admito, creo que lo he dicho más de una vez. Tampoco la odio. Creo que se podría decir que la tolero. Pero no puedo perdonarle el que hiciera sufrir a Naruto del modo en que lo hizo. ¿Estúpido? Tal vez, pero es lo que siento/pienso. Y por eso la hago sufrir, al menos en mi cabeza.**

 **Por favor, ruego os abstengáis de dejar reviews que rezumen odio. Como ya he dicho, no odio a Sakura, pero tampoco la amo. Le cogí manía ya al principio de la serie y en Shipûdden no mejoró la cosa.**

 **Como se suele decir: para gustos, colores.**

 **Pasando a otros temas: sé que debo actualizaciones, dos, para ser exactos. Llevo el último año trabajando en ello, pero simplemente las ideas no fluían. Escribía algo y lo borraba. No me gustaba. ¿Raro? Sí, lo sé. Pero no os preocupéis, que parece que con el nuevo año la inspiración ha venido para quedarse. No paro de tener ideas y de plasmarlas en word (en mi portátil nuevo ¿os he dicho ya que tengo portátil nuevo? Seguramente esto ha influido xDD). Así que pido un poquitín más de paciencia.**

 **También aviso que, probablemente, la primera historia que actualice será _Loneliness_. _Elección_ me lleva más trabajo y, por ende, más tiempo. No puedo daros fechas concretas, pero, como muy tarde, el mes que viene estarán los nuevos capítulos, o al menos eso espero. Me esforzaré para que así sea. Doy plazo ampliado porque me conozco. Solo tened fe en mí ¿vale?**

 **Nada más, tan solo recordaros que un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **Bruxi.**


End file.
